The Story That Never Was
by TiedToTheStorm
Summary: What would happen if Namine had gone with Sora and friends on their adventure? sora/namine
1. The Cursed Rose

Heeeeey guys! I've been forgetting all about this site and writing my stories on deviantart. Now I realized that this site allows you to do WAY more stuff -_- I was actually posting this story on deviantart but, now I'v decided that this site is a better place for me to put it! Hope you guys enjoy chapter one!

* * *

"This place sure got different..." Sora said as he walked towards what was once Hollow Bastion.(not so sure on the spelling again!) Namine looked around and finally recognized this place from Sora's memories.

"Hey we should go check up on Leon and the gang." Goofy suggested with a big smile on his face. The others nodded and began walking towards Merlin's house.

"Hey Donald, do you think the King will be here?" Donald looked at Sora and shrugged. Namine examined everything. The trash, the dirty buildings, and the towns security system. The heartless must have been here.

"Be careful. I think the heartless are nearby..." Sora smirked.

"Namine, do you honestly think some little black blobs will scare me?" Namine rolled her eyes.

When they reached Merlin's house the door was already open. Goofy heard a noise and signaled everyone to stop. Two heartless walked out with a book in one of there hands. Sora summoned his keyblade and destroyed them quickly. Namine picked up the book and showed it to him.

"Ah, Pooh's book. How did they take that?" Sora grabbed the book. "Quick let's go inside!"

They went inside and discovered Merlin on the floor, exhausted. Sora rushed over to him and helped him up. "You okay Merlin?" The old wizard slowly stood up and brushed himself off.

"I'm fine. I was minding my own business when these heartless came out of nowhere and attacked me. They took the book and a couple of the pages." Sora sighed.

"Well we only got the book back. But, we'll get the rest of the pages eventually...Hey, where's Leon and the gang?"

"Leon's training, Yuffie's climbing buildings, and Aerith is somewhere with Sid." Merlin said while setting the book down.

"Oh I guess we'll come back and catch them later. We still have a few worlds left." Merlin smiled and nodded.

"Oh wait, Have you seen the King around lately? Or Riku?" Goofy asked.

"I'm afraid I haven't Goofy. Sorry."

"Like I said we still have a few worlds left so we're sure to find 'em!"

"Well go ahead! Don't let this old man stop you. But be careful Sora. You're unaware of the dangers that lurk beyond this world. Especially with the new heartless making the trip harder for you."

Sora grinned and thanked him. After that, The group headed to the Gummi ship.

"And one more thing Sora!" Merlin called out. "Keep Namine safe!"

"Don't worry I'll take good care of her!" Sora called back. He smiled at Namine and she blushed. Donald and Goofy chuckled.

"So which world are we heading to first?" Sora asked the pilots, Chip and Dale.

"On the readings it says we're picking up a world called, "Beast's castle"."

"Beast!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy shouted. Namine giggled.

* * *

"I wonder where Beast is. The castle sure seems to be in great shape still..." Sora said.

Namine gazed at the beautiful castle. "This place is so beautiful Sora I wish-"

All of a sudden a few heartless appeared. Sora pulled Namine behind him. Him, Donald, and Goofy took care of them.

"Something must be up if heartless are appearing." Donald said. Sora nodded in agreement.

They headed up the stairs to the East Wing, which is where Belle's room is located.

The door was locked. Donald backed up a bit. "All right here we go!" He charged for the door as someone was opening it and fell face first on the floor.

"Oh Donald!" Belle cheered as she picked him up and squeezed him tight. "I've missed you so much!" She put him down and he fell to the floor. "Goofy! Sora!"

"Hey Belle. This is my friend Namine."

"Hello Namine!" She smiled at Namine, who smiled back and replied to her with a faint 'Hi'.

"Is something going on? We had to fight a few heartless..."

"Oh those are what those infernal things are called." Belle sat down on her bed.

"Where's Beast? We haven't seen him around." Goofy asked.

Belle frowned and looked at her dresser. "Beast is acting very strange lately." It said. The others besides Belle were startled. "Don't be scared. I'm really a human. Under a spell brought on by the Beast and his selfishness. Back to the subject, yes there's certainly something wrong with him. You see a man in a black coat-"

"One of the new heartless I assume." Sora insisted.

The dresser continued. "I guess. He came and then all of a sudden beast started to change."

"That's terrible." Namine said.

Sora grinned. "Don't worry Belle we'll figure out what's wrong with him!"

"Thank you so much Sora! The others are in the dungeon. Beast locked them down there for some reason. Find them and I'm sure they'll help you out." Belle said while giving Sora a silver keychain. "Keep this. It'll bring you luck."

Sora nodded and took the keychain. "Okay. Thank you." He handed it to Namine who put it safely away.

They left the room and searched the castle for the dungeon. Sora opened a chest and found a map.

"This will make things easier." Namine giggled.

"Yes Sora. So where's the dungeon?"

"Hmmm. Should be right there." Sora pointed to a door, blocked by a sleeping...Dresser? "How many human dressers live here?"

The group walked up to the object. Sora pushed the dresser out of the way and opened the door. "Come on let's go." Before anyone could enter, the dresser woke up and scooted back in front of the door.

"Excuse me I was comfortable here." It said. Sora raised a brow.

"Um we have to-"

"Hush! I'm sleeping here!" The dresser fell asleep. He frowned and pushed the dresser out of the way again. It woke up and sighed.

"Look what do you want?"

"We have to rescue the people in the dungeon." The dresser gasped.

"Well why didn't you just say so?!" Sora looked at Donald and Goofy who just shrugged. Namine groaned. "Go right on in." Sora thanked the dresser and went inside along with the others. Sora spotted another door.

"In here! I'm sure this door leads to the dungeon." All of a sudden two strange heartless appeared on the door. Sora backed up and summoned his keyblade. He attacked it and dodged most of the attacks thrown at him. Donald used his magic and Goofy used his shield.(I guess....I suck at action scenes! XD) When the heartless were defeated they could now pass. The group went inside and saw no one.

"Hello?" Goofy called out. "We were sent by Belle to come and rescue you." Namine looked around and saw a tea cup, a tea kettle, a candle, and a clock. She walked over to the clock who appeared to have eyes that were closed.

"Uh. I think I've found one." The clock opened its eyes and sighed.

"Oh! You figured it out. Ok everyone wake up!" The tea cup and kettle and candle hopped off of the table and walked towards the group. "I'm Cogsworth. This is Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, and we call this little one over here Chip."

"Hi there. I'm Sora. This is Donald, Goofy, and Namine. We've come to rescue you. Can you tell me what's wrong with Beast?"

Mrs. Potts looked to the ground. "Well...A man in a black coat came by one night. Xaldin is it? Anyway, Beast has become so protective over his rose lately and he seems more angry all the time. He locked us in here three days ago. We have to help him come back to his senses." Sora nodded.

"We'll help!"

* * *

"His room is right over there." Lumiere pointed out.

"Namine wait out here with the others. It might be dangerous in there."

"Ok Sora. Be safe." Sora smiled at her and entered Beast's room along with Donald, Goofy, and Cogsworth. There, he saw the rose and walked up to it. It was a beautiful rose, but the pedals were slowly falling off one by one. Beast entered the room with one loud roar and ran up to the rose, knocking Sora to the floor.

"Don't you dare touch it!" He roared again.

"Beast we're only trying to help you! Stop being so angry!" Sora stood up. Cogsworth came over to beast.

"Beast it's me, Cogsworth. You have to snap out of it! You ha-" A man in black appeared out of the darkness.

"Xaldin!"

"Hello beast. Are you feeling...Angry? Yes. Let your heart feed on the rage inside of you. It's the only way to protect your precious rose. Anger will make everything better."

_Huh? That's not a heartless. _Sora thought. "Shut up!" He shouted, while running towards Xaldin with his keyblade. Xaldin chuckled and quickly disappeared into darkness. Sora sighed and turned his attention back to Beast who seemed to be coming back to his senses.

"Huh? Wha- What happened?" Beast asked, confused.

"It doesn't matter now. You're back to your old self again. You have to apologize to Belle and everyone else."

"Belle!" Beast quickly left and ran to Belle's room. Sora and the others leave his room soon after. Namine smiles at them.

"I'm glad you guys did it!" Sora grinned at her and scratched the back of his head.

"It wasn't easy. Come on let's hurry to Belle's room!"

"Oh Beast! You're okay now!" Belle exclaimed as she hugged him. He blushed and smiled softly.

"I'm so sorry Belle...I-"

"You don't have to say another word! I'm just glad you're you again." Sora, Namine, Donald, Goofy, Cogsworth, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, and chip finally arrive in her room.

"I'm sorry everyone. I hope you all will find it in your hearts to forgive me."

"Oh beast." Cogsworth walked slowly towards him. "You were protecting us all along. Of course we forgive you."

"I'm so happy for everyone." Namine announced. Belle smiled and intertwined her fingers with Beast's.

"It's time to go now. We'll be back though."

"Be safe Sora and stay strong." Beast grinned at him while waving goodbye. "Goodbye Donald, Goofy, Namine."

They all say they're goodbyes and they're off to the next world...

* * *

Well that was chapter one! Review and tell me what you think! Chapter two is coming right up!


	2. Fighting Is For Guys!

**Part 2! ^^

* * *

**

On the Gummi ship Namine couldn't stop looking at Sora. He was so brave and kind. She knew she didn't quiet have feelings yet, but it felt like love to her. Sora looked at Namine and she quickly turned away, embarrased. He shrugged it off.

**"Where are we heading to next?" Sora asked. **

**""Land Of The Dragons"." Dale replied while checking the map.**

**"Sounds fun."**

* * *

**"Mushu...I have to do this remember. For my family's honor. I won't let them down." **

**"Oh Mulan this could be really dangerous. I am your guardian dragon right? I'll protect you...I guess."**

**Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Namine hid in the bushes and saw the reflection of a large dragon on a rock.**

**"A heartless?" Sora whispered. "Let's get 'em!" Sora and Donald jumped out of the bushes and headed towards them.**

**"Wait I don't think so!" Goofy and Namine hopped out of the bushes and followed them. **

**"Ah!" Mulan yelled while Mushu jumped into her arms. Sora stopped and raised a brow. **

**"Mushu?" **

**"Yeah it's me! What do you- Sora! Donald! Goofy!" Sora grinned and walked closer to them.**

**"And this is our friend Namine." He said while grabbing Namine's arm and pulling her in front of him. She blushed and smiled.**

**"This is my gi- I mean boy....Ping!" Goofy examined Ping.**

**"Y-Yeah. I'm joining the army!" She said, making her voice deeper.**

**Goofy chuckled. "So you're a girl pretending to be a boy?" Sora and Donald jumped. "You're a girl?!" They both asked. Mulan giggled.**

**"You didn't notice?"**

**"Not me!" Namine walked closer to her. "So why are you doing this?" She asked. Mulan frowned. "My father was supposed to be in this army. He's too old and fragile now. I just don't want him to get killed or seriously injured. And I'm bringing honor to the family." **

**"What happens if you get caught?"**

**"Death." Mushu whispered harshly. Namine gasped. **

**"Thats terrible." Mulan nodded. **

**"But I would do anything for my father." Sora smiled.**

**"That's a very brave thing to say." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry you make a great soldier! All you need to do is prove it to them."**

* * *

**"Soldiers! In a line!" General Shang(is that it?) ordered. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Ping stood behind one another. Namine was going to wait in Bamboo Grove for them to return since she was a girl and couldn't fight at all. General Shang Observed the four of them. "Hmmm. You don't have what it takes." He pointed out Ping. **

**"What?! Ping has everything that you're looking for!" General Shang glared at sora. "S-Sir." **

**"Alright fine." Ping smiled at Sora. "We leave tomorrow at dawn. Get into your tents now."**

**When nightime came, Sora went back to Bamboo Grove to check up on Namine. She was sitting on the ground, shivering.**

**"Hey." He said softly, while sitting down next to her. Namine looked at him and smiled. "You cold?" She nodded slightly. He wrapped his jacket around her and she blushed.**

**"T-Thank you." **

**"I'm sorry you have to stay up here by yourself. There's nowhere else for you to go and this is the safest place." Namine smiled at him and shook her head.**

**"Don't apologize Sora..."**

**Sora smiled at her. "Well you hungry? You need anything?" **

**"Oh Sora..." Namine giggled. "I'm fine I ate earlier. Now hurry back before someone finds out you're gone." **

**"Namine I'm staying up here with you. I'll just go back down like at four in the morning."**

**"But-" Sora groans.**

**"You're so stubborn sometimes." He grinned at Namine who just rolled her eyes. "If you get uncomfortable on the ground you can lay on me."**

**"Wha-What?! Sora! I-" Sora laughed.**

**"Kidding Namine..." She blushed a deep red and giggled. "Goodnight Namine."**

**"Goodnight Sora."**

* * *

**"Soldiers! Everyone up!" Sora slowly opened his eyes. He was still sleepy from waking up at four and only getting one hour more of sleep. He groaned and walked out of his tent. Donald, Goofy, and Ping were waiting for him.**

**"Sora, what were you doing last night? You look like you didn't get much sleep." Goofy said.**

**"I was with Namine and-"**

**"Wait...You were alone with Namine? At night?" Mushu asked with a smirk on his face. Sora blushed.**

**"N-Not like that!" **

**"Soldiers stop fooling around! Now let's go!" General Shang ordered. **

**"Yes sir!" The four of them responded. **

**The soldiers were heading up the mountains to defeat Shan Yu, a villian who plans to conquer the Chinese Empire. General Li, Shang's father, was killed in battle. Now Shang and the army will avenge his father and save China. Sora and the others were getting tired of walking. Later, they finally reached the mountains. Sora spotted a mysterious man standing at the peak. **

**"Hey is that him?" He asked Ping.**

**"Yeah that's him!" Shan Yu laughed and as a whole army of heartless appeared behind him. Sora summoned his keyblade and ran towards them along with Donald and Goofy. Ping Stood there while an idea popped into her head. She spotted a rocket and went over to it.**

**"Match I need a match!" Mushu came out of her armor.**

**"Mulan what are you do-" She grabbed Mushu and lit the rocket with him. She aimed it at a mountain top and let it go. "You missed!" Mushu Yelled while hanging on to the rocket. The mountain started to break apart and fall, causing an avalanche. Sora was fighting heartless when he felt the ground shake. **

**"Run everyone!" Sora and the others down the mountain. Shan Yu and the heartless were quickly covered with snow. The others were protected by a deep hole in the snow. General Shang ran over to Ping to congratulate him.**

**"Great job Ping. You really proved yourself useful." Mushu jumped out from under a pile of snow.**

**"Goodness I can't do this anymore. Mulan we have to get out of here girl." He turned around and saw shang and the army. He covered his mouth with his hands.**

**"Mulan? A woman?!"

* * *

**

Yaaaaayzzz! Chapter 2 is up in a hurry! Hehe review please.


	3. Computer Problems

-Everyone I am very, truly sorry for skipping a chapter! When I had posted it on it deleted it because it was too long?! FTW! And I'm just too lazy to write it again I'm so sorry guys! L Well basically what happened was that Shan Yu was still alive, Mulan saved China, Namine's feelings for Sora were becoming stronger, they go back to Hollow Bastion, mess with a computer, and get sucked into a computer world called, "Space Paranoids". Namine also meets Yuffie and Leon. Hehe enjoy! Oh wait! And the king is there too but they haven't saw him yet.-

"Sora! Sora! Wake up!" Sora slowly opened his eyes and saw Namine kneeling beside him. She helped him up. "Look what you got us into now!" Sora looked around and saw Donald and Goofy being escorted to them by the guards. A face appeared on a big screen located on the wall.

"Hello. Welcome to the pitcell. You, the users, have been arrested for improper usage of the master computer. Down here, I'm the user and you're...The computer data."

"Hey! Let us out of here!" The face disappeared. The guards threw Donald and Goofy in the cell and left.

"Sora you idiot! You got us into this mess!" Donald yelled.

"Hey! This isn't my fault!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"GUYS!" Namine interrupted. "Stop acting immature. We have to find a way to get out of here first. Then you can blame it on whoever!"

"Namine's right!" Goofy backed her up.

Sora groaned. "Isn't she always?" He paced the room. "But how? We're locked in here. What are we supposed to do?"

"I know what we can do." Said a voice. Namine saw a man sitting in the corner. He stood up. "Hi. My name is Tron."

"I'm Namine. This is Sora, Donald, and Goofy. You know a way to get out of here?"

Tron smiled and nodded. "We have to hack into the master computer's system. Then I can find a way to send you back to the user world and recharge myself. But right now we have to unlock the cell door somehow." Everyone thought for a second.

"Oh!" Sora said while summoning his keyblade. "Maybe this'll help." He stood in front of the door with his keyblade out in front of him. A light shot out of the blade and unlocked the door. Namine smirked.

"You could've did that a long time ago." Sora gave Namine a charming smile. She blushed and looked away.

"We have to go to the tower. The master controls are up there."

"Ok let's go!"

* * *

"Ok we're almost there." Tron said as they made their way towards the tower. Namine was definitely tired. She's pretty lazy sometimes, just like Sora.

"Good." She breathed out. Sora smirked. They walked through another door and finally reached the master control room.

"Ok I got this. You guys just wait for a second. I should be done in a few minutes."

Namine fell to the floor and sighed. Sora chuckled and sat next to her.

"Somebody's too lazy to walk up a couple flights of stairs." Namine rolled her eyes and then smiled at him. "When we find Riku and Kairi...And defeat organization thirteen, I promise that when we get back...I'll take you to the beach. Since you told me you've never been to one and stuff..."

Namine blushed and faced him. "S-Sora...Y-You don't...have to." Sora shook his head. "You're right. I don't." He said firmly. Her heart sank and she turned away. "I want to." Namine's face lit up as she smiled at him.

"I would love that."

"Ok guys, I got good news and bad news." They all gathered around Tron. "Good news; You guys can go back to the user world."

"And the bad news?" Goofy asked.

"I need a password to recharge myself. Without that, I can't stop the master computer." Sora and the others sighed.

"We'll go back to our world and see if we can find the password. Then we'll unlock it from there. You wait here." Tron nodded. He typed in a few things on the computer and with that, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Namine were transported back to the room they were previously in.

"Welcome back." Leon was sitting at the computer.

"We need a password to help Tron, our friend, out. The master computer went crazy and took over his world." Sora explained.

"Don't worry I'm already on it. I was trying to find a way to get you guys out of there anyway. So, what do you think the password would be?"

"The seven princesses." A voice said. They all turned around and discovered King Mickey.

"The King!" Donald and Goofy yelled as they went over to him and hugged him. Sora went over to him too.

"Hey...Where's Riku?"

"I'll explain later Sora. Right now we have to help Tron out." Sora nodded sadly.

"So who are the seven princesses?" Leon asked.

"Belle, Jasmine, Snow White, Cinderella, Alice, Aurora, and..." Donald began.

"Namine..." Sora said softly.

"Who?"

"Err...Um Kairi." Leon raised a brow then shrugged it off.

"Ok let's see."

* * *

Phew that's another chappie in one day! WOOT WOOT! Hope you enjoyed! R&R


	4. Swimming With Disaster!

Well here goes chapter four! ^^

* * *

"It worked!" Leon said, excitedly. "We're in."

"Alright!" The gang cheered. Leon typed in some more things and sent the data to Tron in the other world.

"Okay your friend won't need anymore help for now. You guys have to move on to the next world." King Mickey explained. "I sense a lot of danger on the road. I'm sure it has something to do with organization thirteen..." A confused expression hit Sora's face.

"Huh?" Sora asked. Namine frowned, she knew something they didn't. King Mickey smacked his forehead. "Argh! I've said too much already! Sora you have to worry about this stuff later. Right now you need to get a move on!" King Mickey hurried everyone out of the castle.

"Will you be okay... Without us?" Goofy asked, worriedly. The King smiled.

"Of course I will Goof. You and Donald, I need you to help everyone, including me. And Sora..." The King turned his attention to Sora. "Don't let anything happen to Namine."

"I promise we'll restore all the worlds to the way they used to be!" Sora said with a smirk. "And I would never let anything happen to Namine!" He smiled at Namine and she blushed. Leon smiled and the king nodded and signaled for the gummy ship. It was soon parked in front of them.

Donald turned to the king. "We'll be back your highness! I bet Sora would want a better explanation about everything as well." Sora nodded and so did the King. Donald and Goofy entered the ship.

Leon put his hand on Sora's shoulder. "Hey kid, you go out there and show the true power of the keyblade and it's holder..." He smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll show these heartless and this organization thirteen what I'm made of!" Leon chuckled.

"I sure hope so." Sora then entered the ship, helping Namine in with him. Leon and the King waved as they began their departure.

* * *

"Arieeeeeeel?!?!" The man screeched. The entire kingdom of Atlantica could hear him. The girl, known as Ariel, came swimming up to him in a hurry.

"Y-Yes Daddy?" Her father's eyes burned with rage.

"How many times have I told you NOT to go up to the surface?! Do you know what humans do to creatures like us?! They feed on us like monsters!" Ariel's father's voice was raised to a level even he had never discovered.

"But daddy-" Ariel began. Her father interrupted. "No 'buts'! You are now forbidden to even think about going up there!" And with that, Ariel swam off, tears in her eyes.

* * *

In the Gummy Ship:

"Hey I spotted a world!" Chip said excitedly.

"Alright let's gooooo!" Dale followed the path to the unknown world.

Namine glanced at Sora. 'Would he really risk his life for a nobody like me?' She thought. Sora noticed Namine's intense gaze and smiled at her. She quickly smiled back and turned away, blushing from embarrassment. The ship was closing in on their destination.

"Is everyone ready?" Donald asked, summoning his staff. Everyone nodded. He then used his magic to transport everyone to the world. Everything turned white.

* * *

Namine opened her eyes. The background was very bright and... blue. She looked around some more and then made a shocking discovery.

"We're underwater!!" She exclaimed in awe. She then looked down at what she was wearing; two red clams for a bra. "GAAAAAAAAH!!! I'M NAKED!!" She covered herself tightly with her arms.

"You're also part fish." Sora swam towards her. Namine looked at his tail and then at hers and then at his bare chest... And then hers. It was practically revealing anyway. She was now at a loss for words. Sora stared at her, blushing a little. "Err… um... N-Namine you-you're...U-umm...!!"

"Hey guys check us out!" Donald and Goofy came swimming towards them.

"Look at my cool tentacles!" Donald said, happily. Goofy giggled.

"And look at my awesome turtle shell!" (A/N: I love turtles!! XD) The gang continued to admire their new fish features, except Namine who was still trying to cover her exposed chest. Sora spotted a girl with long, red hair holding some kind of... Trident?

"Hey!" He called out to her. She became startled and swam away. "Let's follow her guys!" Sora swam after her, and so did Donald and Goofy. Namine stayed back, not realizing everyone had gone off. She was hoping to find some clothes on the ocean floor but, had no luck at all.

"Ugh... I guess I'll have to live with being half naked then!" She swam up to where Sora, Donald, and Goofy had been. "S-Sora?" She looked around and saw nothing. "Donald? Goofy?" Namine frowned sadly. She sat in a large open clam. "I knew Sora didn't care for me... He couldn't." She lay down in the soft, pink part of the clam. Her eyes were slowly closing and soon she was asleep. In the corner, were two mysterious eels watching her and smiling mischievously.

* * *

"Hey wait up!" Sora eventually caught up to the girl and grabbed her arm. She gasped and turned to face Sora.

"Look I don't know who you are-!!" She paused and realized who had caught her. "Sora?! Is it really you?"

"Ariel!" Sora released her arm. "I-I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else." He smiled sheepishly. Ariel giggled.

"Hey Ariel, why do you have King Triton's trident?" Sora asked her, curiously eyeing the weapon behind her back.

"W-Well... You see it's a long story." Donald and Goofy came swimming towards them out of breath.

"Next time don't swim so fast!" Donald shouted. Ariel smiled at them. "Oh! Donald and Goofy!" She embraced both of them.

"Oh garwsh Ariel! Long time no see!" Goofy said. Sora looked behind everyone, hoping to see Namine catching up with them.

"Hey guys, where is Namine?" They all looked at Sora with blank expressions. "I thought she was right behind us." Goofy said, looking around. Sora instantly became worried.

* * *

Namine slowly opened her eyes. "Sora?" She sat herself up and examined where she was. It was dark and reaked with the smell of _death. _"Wh-Where am I?!" Namine shivered from fear. "Help! Somebody! Sora, where are you?!" She hugged her knees to her chest and softly began to cry. "Why did you leave me all alone Sora?" Namine's eyes landed on a big, dark figure coming towards her.

"Now my dear... Don't cry." The figure was what seemed to be a kind of octopus lady(A/N: XD IDK!). Namine wiped her tears away.

"Who are you?" The creature laughed softly.

"Why, I am just a lonely soul like yourself. The name's Ursula." Ursula cupped Namine's chin in her hand. "What a pretty little thing. You must have an admirer."

"I wish I did. I'm sadly just... A _nobody_." Her head hung low. "The guy I trusted deserted me and ran after another girl." Ursula gasped.

"Oh how cruel of him!" A mysterious grin spread across Ursula's face. "Hmm... Wouldn't it be just wonderful if you were a _somebody?"_ Namine looked at her with sparkling eyes.

"Could you actually turn me into a _somebody?!" _

_"_My dear, I could give you anything you wanted... On one tiny condition of course." Ursula sat on the rock next to Namine. "Before I grant you any wish, I need you to retrieve the trident for me. It was stolen from me a long time ago by another cruel man."

"Where and how do I get it?" Namine asked. Ursula smiled.

"It's as simple as this..."

* * *

"So a witch named Ursula told you that if you brought her the trident, she would make you human?" Sora asked.

"Yes and I was willing to do what she said... Until I found out she was no good." Ariel answered, ashamed. "I should have never tried to steal from my father in the first place."

"Do you think that Ursula might have Namine?" Ariel nodded.

"No one ever knows what that witch is up to." Sora frowned. _I have to find Namine before it's too late..._

"Don't worry Sora. Namine will turn up sooner or later." Goofy comforted him.

"Namine... Where are you?!" Sora called out. _Silence._

"Right here silly!" He heard a voice and turned around to discover Namine swimming towards them. He was so happy to see her safe.

"Namine! Where the heck have you been?! Do you know how worried we all were about you?" Namine pretended not to care.

"I was only exporing the place alittle. C'mon Sora don't be such a baby!" She playfully poked Sora's forehead. A suspicious expression soon crossed his face.

"Is that all you were doing Namine?" Namine bit her lip. "O-Of course!" She quickly answered. Sora decided to shrug it off and they all headed to the palace.

* * *

Okayzz I'm a little sleepy guys... It's 2:21a.m. And even though I planned to do one long chapter for each world they visited I will just have to continue this in another chapter. Hehe enjoy! R&R!


	5. Ursula's Final Plot

**Sooo it turns out that I am suffering from writer's block with Gakuen Kingdom! Guys, I really do need your help in figuring out what to write next . But hey, I thought I'd at least give you guys something. Some people have been asking me to update this for a while so what the heck! Here is chapter 5, finally :) Please try to ignore any grammatical errors! **

Namine kept thinking about what that witch Ursula had told her. She had wanted to become a Somebody ever since the day she was created. Was it worth stealing the trident and betraying Sora and her friends? Did Ursula even have that kind of power? Sora was eyeing the seemingly disturbed girl.

"Are you okay, Namine?" Namine snapped out of her thoughts and put on a fake smile for him.

"Y-yeah! Of course!"

Sora knew something wasn't right, but he decided to shrug it off. Soon, they all arrived to the undersea palace. Namine thought it was absolutely amazing. The water was the clearest and hundreds of huge, shiny clams surrounded the place. It looked like some creatures even lived in them. Ariel swam up to her father, King Triton, who was sitting in a chair made from coral. She was holding the trident at her side.

"Ariel? Why did you take this?" King Triton asked in a serious tone. "This is an important weapon! It is not a toy!"

"Well, you see I-" Ariel cleared her throat nervously. "Please don't be mad! But a monster named Ursula tried to trick me into giving it to her! I realized that she couldn't be trusted almost immediately after I stole it... Please forgive me, Daddy."

The king just stared at her silently. Sora and the others sweat-dropped.

"Okay." The king calmly answered. "I'm just glad you weren't hurt..."

He gently smiled at his daughter. Ariel handed him the Trident along with a big hug. "I love you," she whispered sweetly. The king returned the loving hug.

"Oh garwsh, well isn't that sweet?" Goofy said.

"Yes, very!" Namine replied with a grin. Sora grinned as well.

Donald just rolled his eyes. He wasn't really comfortable around sappy moments like this.

"Ah! Sora! It's been quite a while." The king went over to shake his hand. "Donald! Goofy! Oh, and who's this lovely lady?" Namine blushed slightly.

"Nice to see you, sir!" Sora greeted back. "This is my friend, Namine! She's traveling with us."

The king smiled. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Namine."

"Y-you too, your Highness... I-I mean your Majesty! I mean...!"

Everyone laughed. Namine just pouted and then soon joined them. _I don't need that witch to make me a somebody. My friends are all I need._

...

"The girl doesn't seem to be doing what I asked her." Ursula gritted her teeth.

"No problem." Flotsam said with an evil smile. "While she was swimming away I just so happened to cast a little spell on her."

"Do you mean..." Jetsam cut in.

"Yes, the Control spell. I had a feeling she was too 'goody goody' for the task anyway. Use it quickly Lady Ursula! It will wear off in about an hour."

The sea witch smirked at her loyal servants. "You have done well my pet." She wrapped the eel around her shoulders. "Now, it's time to finally get what I want."

...

"Do you think we should find this Ursula and put her in her place?!" Donald asked with determination. "If we don't she's just going to keep trying to steal the trident!"

Sora pondered for a moment and then he realized that Donald was actually right. They had to defeat Ursula in order to make sure that the palace would be safe. The boy nodded. Namine frowned. She didn't want any of them going to fight that evil witch. Ursula seemed to have a lot of power in her hands and that's what she worried about the most. If Ursula was capable of turning a Nobody into a somebody, there was no telling what danger she could put Sora and the others in.

"S-Sora maybe we should-" The blonde froze all of a sudden. Sora, Donald, and Goofy quickly swam over to her.

"Namine?" Sora put his hand on her shoulder.

"Gawrsh, are you alright, Namine?"

Namine's eyes shut for a moment and when they opened they were glowing red. The three jumped back.

"What's wrong with your eyes?!" The brunette placed both hands on her shoulders and started shaking her lightly. "Namine?! Snap out of it! Please! You have to-"

Namine placed a hand on his chest and then a great force pushed him back roughly. Donald and Goofy tried to grab hold of her, but the same force pushed them far away as well. King Triton saw what was happening from his chair and immediately swam over to her with his trident.

"Miss Namine? What is going on?" As she turned to face him, the king saw her glowing red eyes. He knew who was behind all of this. "Ursula...!"

The girl held out her hand and a strange dust appeared from it. The dust encircled King Triton and was paralyzing his whole body. Namine swam up to him and easily took the trident from his paralyzed hand.

"Why, thank you for your help." The girl's voice wasn't hers, but the witch speaking through her. And then, in a hurry, the girl swam off with the trident and headed towards the dark cave.

...

"Daddy!" Ariel shouted as she saw her father passed out on the sea floor. She shook his shoulders and his eyes opened slowly.

"Ariel..." He breathed out, "The t-trident... It's been stolen!"

Ariel gasped. She then saw Sora and the others swimming up to her in a hurry. "Are you okay?!" Sora asked as soon as they caught up to them. The king got up and nodded. Sora couldn't believe that Namine would do something like this. He knew that she wouldn't do that.

"I'm fine. Your friend Namine was being controlled by that witch! We have to go to the dark cave in order to find them both."

"Nami...ne." The brunette sighed. He shouldn't have left the girl when they first arrived at the world. He should have kept a better eye on her. Maybe she wouldn't be in danger if he had been more responsible. Ariel placed a hand on his back.

"It's not your fault, Sora." She comforted him, "Ursula is sneaky and will find any way to get what she wants. We will find Namine and save her!"

Sora quickly cheered up. "I know we will! I promised King Mickey I would protect her, and I always keep my promises!"

Donald and Goofy smiled at their friend. Sora sure did keep his promises, even at the cost of his own life.

...

King Triton, Ariel, Sora, Donald, and Goofy soon arrived at the dark cave. The place was terrifying and smelled like something died in there.

"Ariel, you stay here." King Triton ordered. "I can't risk loosing you." Ariel pouted.

"But Daddy!"

"No 'buts'!" He raised his voice momentarily, but then calmed down. "We will be back shortly."

Ariel just turned away and nodded. The king looked at Sora to make sure they were ready. The boy and his friends nodded.

Donald was shivering inside of the cave. Everything about the eerie place gave him the chills. Goofy saw how scared his friend was and started giggling. The duck glared at him.

"What's so funny?!"

"You seem very scared, A-Hyuk!" Donald became even more infuriated.

"Why you little-!"

"Namine!" Sora shouted when he saw the blonde on the cave floor in a cage made of bones.

"Sora!" She shouted back with pure joy.

He began to swim towards her, but then Ursula appeared and pointed the trident right to his chest. Donald and Goofy gasped.

"Not another step, sugar, or you're fish food!" The witch laughed. Sora growled.

"Ursula!" The king shouted. "You let that girl go right now!"

"Oh, well look who it is." Ursula hit Sora to the ground with the weapon and swam over to the king.

"Sora!" Namine cried. She tried to shake the bones, but it was no use. She wasn't strong enough to escape. Sora was hurt and it was all her fault. Tears started falling from her eyes(A/N: Even though they're under water...). The witch pointed the trident at the king.

"Long live the king!" The witch cheered sarcastically. "Well, looks like you won't be living for long."

Sora tried to help King Triton, but Flotsam and Jetsam wrapped themselves around his arms and held him back.

"So long to the king..." Ursula lifted the trident in the air, but then all of a sudden a rock flew out of nowhere and knocked the trident out of the witch's hands. "Y-you!"

Ariel came swimming from the dark and grabbed the trident before if fell on the ground. "Flotsam! Jetsam!" Ursula shouted. The two eels released Sora and began to swim towards the redhead. Sora grinned and his keyblade appeared in hands.

"Not so fast!" The brunette shouted before swimming to them and striking them both with his keyblade. Flotsam and Jetsam fell hard to the floor, knocking them out. Ursula gasped and tried to attack Sora.

"Daddy! Here!" Ariel threw her father the trident and he caught it swiftly.

"Witch!" The king pointed his trident towards Ursula and a bright gold light shot out from it.

"Nooooooo! This can't... Be happening... I can't lose..."

Ursula started shrinking until she became nothing more, but a shriveled up plankton. Ariel smirked at the witch's defeat. King Triton then destroyed the bone cage that Namine was locked in. Sora swam up to her and helped her up.

"Thank goodness..." He breathed out happily. Namine turned away in shame.

"Th-this is all my fault... I'm so sorry King Triton. I'm so sorry Sora, I-" The sad girl was cut short when Sora pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm just glad you're safe." He whispered. Namine blushed deeply and hugged him back. _Sora..._

The others were all smiling in the back. Even Donald.

"Gawrsh, where did those two eels run off to?" Goofy asked. Donald looked around and shrugged.

"Looks like they weren't very loyal at all..."

...

"Thank you all for your help! This kingdom will finally be safe because of you." King Triton congratulated the gang.

"It was no problem at all, sir!" Sora rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I-it was mostly you!" Namine giggled at how modest the boy was.

The king and Ariel both smiled at them. "I hope you all come back really soon!" Ariel said with a smile.

"Oh, we will! Definitely." Sora replied. "Goodbye! We'll see you soon."

Everyone waved goodbye and then Donald used his magic to teleport them back to the gummi ship. Namine blushed when she remembered Sora's arms around her.

"I'm sorry." Sora suddenly said to her while they were on coarse. Namine looked at him in shock.

"W-why are you apologizing? None of this is your fault, Sora!"

"I should have kept a better eye on you... I promised I would protect you and I've already put you in danger..."

The girl was close to tears again. She couldn't believe Sora was apologizing for her mistake. Namine just shook her head and smiled at him.

"But you saved me, right?" She giggled. "That's all that matters."

Sora stared at her for a second and then smiled warmly. "You're right."

They just smiled at each other for a moment. Namine knew she didn't have a heart, but it damn sure felt like it.


End file.
